


Flowers for my Valentine

by Iron_Angel



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Blindfolds, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Post-Canon, Robot/Human Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 13:17:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14521383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iron_Angel/pseuds/Iron_Angel
Summary: Nora receives a surprise gift from someone who knows just how to use it.Sequel toA Way with MachinesandThank You, Monsieur DuPont.





	Flowers for my Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> [disclaimer goes here]
> 
> For and (mostly) beta'd by the wonderful CrackingLamb, who puts up with way more of my crap than should be legal. Seriously, someone give that gal a medal. All mistakes/typos are still mine, though. I'll correct them as I find them.

"Stop!" Nora shouted, grabbing a handful of Valentine's trench coat and yanking him backwards.

Surprised, he flung his hands out to grab the door frame to keep from toppling over. "D-doll, what-- ?!"

"Trip wire," she hissed, pointing to the rectangular spring-loaded mechanism barely visible between the bookshelf and the doorway, mere inches from his foot.

Regaining his balance, he straightened his coat back into place and took several steps back as she moved around him to kneel in front of the device. As she worked her magic disarming it, he tore his eyes away from her shapely backside -- not appropriate right now, he scolded himself -- to search for whatever the wire had been attached to.

She found it before he did, standing and stretching up to reach for a cluster of grenades hanging from another wire hooked to the rafters.

"Be careful with that. Don't want that particular pineapple surprise going off," he warned, though he knew it was unnecessary. She could do this in her sleep.

She sighed as she slowly unhooked one and put it in an empty belt pouch. "Once upon a time, a 'bouquet' meant flowers." She held the second one up to emphasize her point. "Nowadays the only bouquets I get are these. I suppose there's something to be said for it being the more useful of the two, though." After placing the third grenade in her pouch, she yanked the wire down as well, rolling it into a coil and stowing it. She turned back to him, her wistful look quickly replaced by determination. "Sorry. Got a little nostalgic there." She redrew her gun, motioning through the door. "Let's go."

He nodded, drawing his own revolver. "Sure thing."

In the back of his mind, though, he was thinking.

~

It had been awhile since Valentine felt this nervous standing before the door to Home Plate. He'd come late, after all the shops had closed for the evening, both to avoid the curious stares -- and Myrna's glares -- as well as in hopes that Nora would also be done with any jobs she had for the evening.

He looked down at the large cluster of purple flowers ringed with fronds in his hands, wondering if he should hold them out to her or behind his back to delay the surprise. That is, if he could bring himself to stop stalling and actually knock on the door. Shaking his head at himself with a wry smile, he bit the bullet and rapped out his telltale rhythm.

Her call of "It's open!" was strangely muffled.

Was she still working? Curious, he let himself in.

And nearly dropped the flowers in surprise as Nora stood up from her bathtub to reach for a towel hanging from a repurposed coat rack. Her -- _glistening_ , his mind unhelpfully supplied -- back to him, she thankfully didn't see his quick scramble to maintain his grip on the bouquet or his struggle to school his flabbergasted expression into something more or less neutral.

"I, uh, seem to have caught you at a bad time," he said, clearing his throat.

She secured the towel around her torso and wrung out her hair before stepping out of the tub. "It's never a bad time when it's for you, Nick. I didn't expect to see you until tomorrow morning, though. What's--"

She turned and froze at the sight of the bouquet, words dying and eyes widening.

This nervousness was ridiculous, he inwardly snapped. This was Nora; _his_ Nora. And yet he still couldn't help sometimes feeling a bit like an inexperienced schoolboy with her even now. "I got to thinking earlier about what you said. Damn shame for a girl as pretty as you to go so long without having someone bring her flowers," he said, holding them out to her.

Her smile could power the whole city, he thought as she moved forward to take the gift, her cheeks pinkening.

Bringing it to her nose, she gazed up at him through her lashes. "Mutated fern flowers. Beautiful as well as practical."

"I thought you might appreciate that."

"You really are too sweet, Nick. Thank you." She giggled as she lowered the bunch and set it on her coffee table, rubbing at her exposed collar. At his questioning look, she explained, "The ferns tickle."

That put ideas into his head. She put even more as she pressed in close, her hand going to the back of his neck to pull him down into a tender kiss.

Tender, until she suddenly parted her lips with a soft moan.

He accepted her invitation, sliding his tongue along hers for several exquisite moments before settling his hands around her waist and pulling back slightly. "For the record, I didn't bring you flowers hoping for, uh..." He grinned as he landed on the perfect euphemism. "Graphic user interface."

"And for the record, I don't need flowers to want to jump my lover's..." Her eyebrows quirked up as that mischievous look he loved so much crossed her features. "Bolts."

He let out a hearty chuckle at that.

She slipped out of his hold and moved towards the stairs to her loft, giving him a brief, coy glance over her shoulder. He could feel the rush of coolant through his system as he watched those hips sway as she climbed.

Shrugging off his outerwear to lay it across the sofa, he paused as he sat his hat on the coffee table next to the bouquet.

He plucked a flower from the bunch and turned to follow Nora up.

In the bedroom, she had moved to her dresser to click the light on, but he stopped her. "Leave it off."

"Why?"

As she was about to turn, he quickly said, "No, don't move."

She obediently froze.

"Can I trust you to keep your eyes closed when I tell you to?" he whispered as he moved up behind her, close but not yet touching.

She breathed a quiet gasp and seemed to stand straighter, perhaps guessing what he was going to do. "I... I can't promise," she admitted.

He had expected that, already working the knot of his tie loose and sliding it from around his neck. He hadn't planned any of this, but he was nonetheless grateful that he changed his usual worn out one for one of his nice spares he kept for special occasions.

Setting the flower well out of her sight on the foot of the bed, he held the tie between his hands. "Just to be clear, Nora, this stops the instant you say so," he said firmly. She nodded. "Do you trust me?" She nodded again. "Close your eyes for me, doll."

As he slipped the makeshift blindfold over her eyes, she helped him by arranging it properly and holding it in place while he tied it securely. "Comfortable?"

"Yes."

He guided her to the bed, helping her to lay back. Taking both of her hands, he brought them up to the headboard, closing them around the metal dowels.

"Are you going to handcuff me again?" she asked, a grin tugging at the corner of her mouth.

He fought to keep the smile out of his own voice. "No, but here's the caveat: If you want this to stop, all you have to do is let go... and I'll stop. Completely."

He waited a moment to let it sink in, smirking as her brow creased beneath the blindfold.

"You are a terrible man, Mr. Valentine," she huffed.

"Smart girl," he chuckled, releasing her wrists -- her knuckles went white as she tightened her grip -- and trailing his fingers down her arms again.

In the indirect light from her shop below, her skin took on the color of his own, bringing to mind again all the times he'd wondered what she'd look like as a robot. A fleeting fantasy quickly overshadowed by the reality at his fingertips.

He traced the pads of his intact fingers lightly over her throat, down to the cinch of her towel, undoing it and pushing the terry material off to the side. Reaching back with his metal hand for the flower, he paused for a few moments to wait and watch for the signs of anticipation. Her lower lip caught between her teeth. The tensing of her arm and leg muscles. The slight increase in her breathing. Storing the image to his memory files, he allowed himself a wicked smile as he stroked the silken blossom along the same trail of skin his fingers had skimmed.

"Ha-AH!" she half yelped, half laughed, so surprised she nearly let go.

"Ready to stop so soon?" he asked, continuing to drag the petals down her chest and over one breast, delighted as the nipple stiffened into a peak.

"N-no!"

He zigzagged the flower across her abdomen, circling her navel and causing her to squirm. "Are you sure?" He teased along the sensitive skin between hip and thigh.

She arched up off the mattress, trying to increase the delicate sensation so it didn't tickle so much. "Nick, please!" she cried, still stifling giggles. "It's too much!"

"Sorry, doll. Wouldn't want to break the mood." He turned the flower so the petals lay more fully on her skin, not quite as featherlight as before, as he drew it back up her body again. He was no less entranced by the sight of tightening flesh as he swirled it over her previously neglected breast. "Lovely."

Goosebumps danced along her skin, but whether it was from the stimulation or his praise, he couldn't be sure. Gratified either way, he stopped his gentle torture, flicking away the flower to brace himself over her. Cupping her with his good hand, she let out a whimper as he bent to nip and kiss an identical path down, taking longer moments to enjoy her sounds as he flicked his tongue over the pebbled bud.

He had to marvel at her tenacity, feeling her fight against the urge to let go of the headboard. She knew he was a man of his word, though, and he hoped she wouldn't give in.

As he released her, shifting to move lower, she brought him up short by wrapping her legs around his waist and holding him firmly in place.

"Something wrong, sweetheart?" he asked, a touch of worry needling at him.

She shook her head. Though her eyes were covered, he could tell from the way she tucked her chin slightly that she was nervous. "I... want to feel you inside of me again," she said haltingly.

Well how about that, he thought, smiling, as her cheeks darkened with a blush. "All you gotta do is ask.”

She gave him a quick squeeze with her knees before letting her legs fall open. “Please?”

So sweet an invitation, he would never say no.

Leaning up to capture her lips in a deep kiss, he worked his belt loose and pushed his trousers down. Not for the first time, he privately lamented his damaged body as he could never truly feel her against all of him. As he sank into her, however, it was enough to feel her heat seeping through his shirt and her softness sliding around his length.

Breaking the kiss as he pushed in to the hilt, she let out a soft hiss of pleasure. “Yesss...” She bucked her hips up. “Oh Nick, please...”

Her face twisted beautifully as he began to rock at a slow and steady rhythm, but he missed her loving gaze. With a quick, deft tug, he pulled the tie away. "I want to see those gorgeous eyes when you come for me, doll."

She tried. She really put up one hell of a fight. But as he picked up his pace, she couldn't stop them from rolling back in her head. "I-- can't--" She was barely holding on by her fingertips now. "Oh god, Nick! I can't hold on! Please, let me--"

"Not until you come for me," he commanded, reaching between them to stroke at her clit, kissing her hard.

She writhed, tensed, then snapped, her entire body going rigid as she very nearly screamed her climax. He gave silent thanks for Gen-2 durability as her knees clamped around his waist and her inner muscles squeezed around his cock, relishing every scrap of feedback from his sensors as he could. Not a full overload, but enough.

More than enough.

He continued to kiss her, more softly now, until she steadily came down from her orgasm. When she had finally relaxed enough to release him, he carefully slid out of her and settled more comfortably between her legs, wrapping his arms around her as he rested his head against her chest; not quite ready to give up her closeness just yet.

He'd be hard pressed to say which he enjoyed more: driving her near mad with ecstasy, or getting to hold her and be held afterwards.

Except...

Lifting his head, he'd realized he'd momentarily forgotten.

"You can let go now, doll."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Comments and kudos would sure brighten up my day, too.


End file.
